When Awesomeness Wasn't
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Gilbert already has to deal with family and school. Now he's part of two cliques at the school, the two that clash the most often, many times leaving him in the middle. And he has a raging hate for this guy named Ivan. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Gilbert Beilschmidt is your average teenager living in America. But then again, what is average? Of course he has to deal with family, school, his own self-confidence, and his friends. He's not only included in one major clique of the school, but two. The two sides that clash the most often, many times catching Gilbert in the mix. And all on top of this, he has a raging hate for this guy named Ivan. One that very often gets him in trouble. Sometimes average just isn't that.**

**I'm finally putting a new story up here! I love pRussia so much, and I envision so much hatrid between the two. Just note that I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. That's why this story is up here, on ****, for a reason.**

* * *

_When Awesomeness Wasn't - Chapter 1_

To say that Gilbert Beilschmidt did not like Ivan Braginski would be as much as an understatement as saying that being hit by a eighteen-wheeler would hurt. Therefore, _despise_ would be a much better verb to describe the emotions towards this person. Gilbert does not know exactly when his hatred for the boy began. All he knows is that the sight of Ivan sickens him and it makes him nauseous to the stomach. From the boy's shock purple eyes, to his unnervingly tall statue, to his muscular tall girth, Gilbert was not wild about this person. Nor did he care. Ivan could fall off the face of the Earth and Gilbert would not even blink.

"And why the hell didn't you listen to me?" Gilbert shouted to his Biology partner, whom was none other than Ivan. There were two test tube strewed across the table; leaking blue fluid from their openings. The beaker with water had spilled over their classwork instructions, too. Their lab station was a mess, and neither partners looked too pleased with the results.

"Well, 'Schmidt, maybe if you were clear -" Ivan responded to try to explain what had happened.

However, Gilbert wasn't listenign to any of it. Yes, it wasn't necessary to scream and yell if you messed up, but the issue was that this made their third time screwing up the experiment. Their teacher had already told them that if they messed up again, then he was going to have to deduct thirty points off the lab grade. Ivan didn't care all too much, since he was easily coasting on an 'A' in the class. Gilbert, however, was in the lower 'D' range, and couldn't afford another seventy on an assignment. So that's what brought on his rage.

"If you're going to call me by my last name, at least fucking say it right!" Gilbert almost shoved the other boy onto the ground.

Ivan's eyes narrowed, but remained eerily calm. "As I was saying, _Beil_schmidt, you didn't explain yourself with the procedures."

"Like I give a fuck, Braginski!"

The two were ready to begin a physical alteration any second now. Gilbert was practically fuming, and as crazy as it sounds, there seemed to be a purple, hazy aura surrounding Ivan.

"Braginski, Beilschmidt! Outside! Now!"

Both boys turned their heads to find their red-faced and furious teacher pointing to the door.

"Now look what you've done, 'Schmidt." Ivan muttered to Gilbert as they both walked towards the classroom door. Anytime the teacher used _that_ tone, it generally meant some serious trouble, and neither Ivan nor Gilbert was in the mood for a dention or parent-teacher-student conference.

"Shut it." Gilbert replied back, attempting to shove the taller boy through the doorway. The door shut behind them, and they both left out a frustrated sigh.

"Thanks for fucking up again." Ivan told Gilbert. Gilbert's crimson eyes narrowed and his pale fist clenched in response.

"What is your fucking problem?" Gilbert near shouts, stepping towards the taller boy.

"You." Ivan replied in a very simple, almost frightening, way.

"Well, yeah, duh. I mean, what about me."

"Everything, da?"

"You are just so damn _difficult_."

The door swung open and their teacher, Mr. Edelstein, appeared.

"I have told the bother of you countless times about this arguing." the man began. You could see the blood in patchy blotches on his face as he ranted to the two boys. "It is disruptive of the class, and disrespectful of everyone in the room. Since it has failed to cease in the past weeks, I am afraid that the two of you are scheduled to attend after-school detention today and tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday!" Gilbert cried out loud.

"Yes. You are to report to my classroom at nine am to serve two hours on Saturday."

"But it's _Sautrday_!"

"You may bring homework or a book to pass the time. However, you may not -"

"Bring any electronic devices or communicate in any way. Yeah, yeah, I know already." Gilbert finished for the teacher, already trying to get the idea of dention out of his mind already.

"Do not make it a week of detention!"

"I'm too awesome for this anyways." Gilbert scoffed, rolling his eyes in the process.

"I'm warning you, young man!"

"Right..."

"A week! Both of you!"

Ivan's eyes widened, and his jaw slacked a bit. "But, Mr. Edelstein, I did not say anything! I should not be additionally punished, da?"

"Two weeks!" the teacher shouted.

Gilbert smirked and Ivan frowned.

"I am being nice, and not adding any more Saturdays." Mr. Edelstein added to end the discussion.

"Oh, thank-you." Gilbert said in the most sarcastic tone he could muster. Mr. Edelstein's eyes narrowed while Gilbert held his hands up in innocence.

"Do you want more?" the teacher asked.

"Nyet." Ivan answered, promptly shutting up Gilbert before he could even give a witty remark.

"In the classroom." Mr. Edelstein told them. The two trudged towards their table.

"Way to go, Beilschmidt." Ivan whispered as soon as the two were seated.

"Hey, I didn't add another week." Gilbert replied.

"I was trying to get justice."

"How'd that turn out?"

"Shut the hell up, da?"

"Hey, just saying."

Their teacher turned towards them, and gave them both a glare. Ivan and Gilbert soon found a new interest in their classwork. Still, there was tension in the air from that point forward and neither talked for the remainder of the class period, for lack of anything better to do besides their work.

* * *

AP Biology was not the only class that the two took together. No, by way of the school's scheduling, they had four out of seven classes together. In addition, they lived in the same general area of the city. They rode the same bus, saw each other at the store, and had younger siblings in the same school. Destiny would not work out in their favor.

Ivan and Gilbert did not always hate each other. Back in middle school they were civil towards each other. They could be put in a group and work beneficently. They even had a few shared interest. However, somewhere between eighth grade and ninth, tension grew between them. By the time they were in tenth grade, putting them within a five foot radius of each other would result in sparks. In eleventh grade, that would often lead to physical violence. It was a blessing of sorts that the two did not begin fighting in the classroom.

The next class that they shared was Honors English 11. They did not argue in this class as much as they did in Biology for several reasons. One, they had already gotten out most of their differences earlier, and two, both Gilbert and Ivan had their own separate set of friends in this class.

Gilbert had this group, dubbed as the Bad Touch Trio. It consisted of Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo-Fernandez. They had all met at Freshman Seminar, and ended up sitting next to one another since they had the same homeroom They discovered their new friendship when they began rating the female presenters that were speaking. They also shared a love of rock music, and all had experience in one instrument or another. Then thus the Trio was formed.

Ivan's companions were Yao Wang, and Eduard Von Bock. He was closer to Yao than Eduard; helping Ivan with his weak subjects was Eduard's main purpose. Yao was a good person for Ivan to conversant with. There was also several underclassmen that Ivan used solely for the purpose of doing errands and homework for him.

So, thankfully, Gilbert and Ivan have their own separate peer groups and less tension is created between the two.

* * *

Gilbert strolled into room 215L, also known as the detention room. The teacher was a female by the last name of H. She was Vietnamese, and had only three rules for detention: Shut up, Stay put, and If you're in here for fighting, sit face-to-face with the person you were fighting. Neither Ivan or Gilbert understood the last rule, but they still had to follow it.

"'Sup, Mrs. H." Gilbert announced as he set his bookbag onto the desk opposing Ivan's.

The woman lifted her head to acknowledge Gilbert's presence. She made a note on her paper that said that Gilbert had made it to detention on time.

"Hello. Sit down; you know the rules." she announced; short, terse, and brief.

Gilbert did as he was told. Ivan looked at him sit down, sliding his desk backwards an inch or two. Their eyes met for a brief second before the both of them scowled, and went back to their own activities. Ivan went back to finishing his homework, and Gilbert began texting

"Put the phone away." Mrs. H told Gilbert. He sighed and slid the device back into his jeans. And he had been so sure that she hadn't seen him texting!

Now Gilbert was bored, with his main source of entertainment put away, so he turned to face the door to watch people come into the room. Fridays were not a normally busy detention day, since most people (besides the ones who choose to fight) had the common sense to avoid trouble to ensure a great weekend. However, Gilbert knew that his friend Alfread was due to be in the room any minute now. He had talked back to one of his teachers (Mr. Eldistein, actually. He must've had a bad day) and had to spend his Friday afternoon here.

"Yo! Alfred F. Jones reporting to ASS!"

Yep, that was him alright. Not only disgusable by his tendency of calling detention ASS (After School Suspension), and having the rest of the student population refering it that, but also by his apperance. Tall, tan, and blond. Yeah, it was cliche, but so true, you could make an ad about it. Alfred was a stark contrast to Gilbert's pale skin and silvery-white hair. And Alfread had baby blue eyes, compared to Gilbert's blood red eyes. Heck, many times Alfred joked that Gilbert could be a run-in for a vampire for Stephnie Myers. That always irked Gilbert to some extent, but he normally ignored it.

"What's up with awesomness?" Gilbert greeted Alfred. They both fist bumped and explained why they were in detention.

"Man, that's tough." Alfred replied, throwing a quick glance towards Ivan.

"Doesn't even matter." Gilbert brushed it off, "We got too many classes together anyways."

"I couldn't deal."

"You learn."

"It's hard to tell."

"Shut up."

The two began talking to each other about the day and such, occasionally hushing when Mrs. H told them to be quiet. Soon enough, their hour was up, and it was time for them to leave.

"Dude, I'm so glad that we didn't have ASS earlier this week; Coach woulda killed us if we missed practice." Alfred told Gilbert as they were both walking down the sidewalk in front of the school.

"Yeah. The Awesomeness can't deal with another one-hundred full bodies."

Both Gilbert and Alfred were part of the school's basketball team (Go Wolves!). This, in fact, had fueled their friendship. Running laps and shooting lay-ups were much more fun if you had a companion nearby.

"Whatcha planning on doing tomorrow?" Alfred asked Gilbert.

"I dono. I have detention tomorrow, too. Then I'm probably gonna end up helping my parents with cleaning the house."

"You have dentention tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Braginski has you fucked over."

"Ja. Son-of-a-trap decided to come here from hell."

"Why don't you just, I dono, like, fight him or something?"

"Have you seen him? He's as big as a damned tank, and I don't know if that's supposed to be fat or muscle or just bone. I'm not taking my chances. And, plus, he's still taller than me."

"Good point."

"And you know he carries around that iron pipe."

"Just like a commie."

"You and your racism."

"Is that even racism?" Alfred asked.

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"Right."

A moment of silence passed.

"Who's still at the school?" Alfred asked, looking around the campus.

"It's Friday, and there's not a game going on. I doubt anyone's still here." Gilbert answered while looking for a familiar face, and sucessfully failing. "I'm gonna text Francis and Antonio."

"Why them?"

"They're my group."

By now the two boys reached a bench, and sat down - throwing their bags onto the brick ground by their feet.

"They're..." Alfred had trailed off, looking for an approperate word. "Different."

"Everyone's different."

"I mean, they're not really the same as us. They're different."

"If by different, you mean by gay." Gilbert retorted, going straight to the point.

"Look bro, don't play the gay card. I know you're gay, too. But you're cool."

"They're cool, too. It just isn't on _your_ side of the school."

"Then what side are they?"

"Theirs. And I'm here, between both of you."

"Yeah, but you know how to not really look like a idiot."

"They don't look like idiots."

"I'm not dealing with this again today."

"I'll drop it."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome."

Gilbert sighed. That was always a touchy subject for him. He prefered that people left his friends (And him!) alone about stuff like that, but he knew how school worked. And plus, it would make him seem like a hypocrite; he would just as often take note of somebody's sexuality.

* * *

**I'm not sure how this worked out. As you can tell, Gilbert's friendship with Alfred is kinda on strings. They're chill, but they clash so often. And don't ask where the gay card thing came from. My fingers just typed it, and it worked. And about the summery, Gilbert doesn't exactly fit into Alfred's clique. He more like **_**travels**_** with them, because he just found them this year. The Bad Touch Trio, Gilbert has been friends with since kindergarden!**

**I haven't showed the Bad Touch Trio yet for several reasons. I'm trying to establish the fact that Gilbert knows people outside of: Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, Elizaveta, and Rodrich. Second, I wanted the opening chapter to first focus on the hate that Ivan and Gilbert share. Third, I'm trying something different.**

**The next chapter will be in Gilbert's point of view. That was actually how I intended it to be, in order to show how quickly Gilbert's view on other people and himself changes, but then my head cannon invisioned too many people, and I needed a third person to provide that. Therefore, I will be alternating between Gilbert and third person.**

**Please don't expect too many updates from me. This is a work in progress, and my attention span is short.**

**Anyways, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uh, this is going to be short. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Also to those who Add to Favorites it, or put it on Story (Alert). Also, I don't know French. I really don't. Please feel free to correct me (Google Translate), and give the full reason why! I want to learn!**

* * *

_When Awesomness Wasn't - Chapter 2_

I don't like having to wake up early on Saturdays. Heck, I don't like waking up early period. I used to when I was little, so that I could watch the Saturday morning cartoons, but then the tv people decided to not play any more good shows that early. Then we got Dish network. That was the end of willingly waking up early on Saturdays.

But here I am today, currently walking to school because I have stupid Saturday detention (SSS, if you follow the 'School Suspension' way of the county) all because of stupid Russian Braginski. I mean, I clearly told him that we were supposed to fill the tube with iodine _after_ we had crushed up the crackers. But, _no_, he can't listen to me. Just because he's a grade ahead of me doesn't mean anything.

So try telling that to him. At least he has detention, too. But, then again, that could be bad. It's too early to see his face.

My phone vibrates, and I reach into my pocket to see what it is.

_One new text message_

I click the _open_ button.

_From: Francis B._

_wt r u doin' up?_

Oh, haha. I forgot that I have to walk past his street to get to school. I slide open my phone to get to the keyboard, and begin texting away.

_**To: Francis B.**_

_**i have saturday detention...**_

_From Francis B._

_really? i thought that yesterday was it_

_**To: Francis B.**_

_**yea... its not.**_

_From: Francis B._

_well wait. i got to help cooking club w/the new delivory of cookware so i was already bt to drive down_

_**To: Francis B.**_

_**sure. im at the corner of cone and textile. oh, u spelled delivery wrong**_

_From: Francis B._

_yeah thanks_

I stood at the corner, and waited. For a brief moment, I had the feeling that I was a prostitute. How weird would that be? Me, Gilbert, as a male prostitute working in broad daylight. In the middle of a family community. That would be very weird. I don't even think I would even get any money, except for maybe by that old dude that lives in the gray-purple house a street down.

I shudder to get that thought out of my mind. But, soon enough, Francis is pulling up behind me in his Toyota Prius. He was lucky enough to get a car from his parents for his sixteenth birthday. He said it was no Peugeot 407, but it beat riding the bus any day. A few times I would catch a ride with Francis, but I would have to wake up early enough. He religiously believed in going to this Starbucks look-alike to get his morning coffee fix, and if I wasn't promptly at my driveway at six forty five, then I was to be left. So that often times had me with the bus...

"So 'ow iz our Gilbert zis morning?" Francis asks me as I buckle up in the passenger seat.

"This early on a Saturday is not awesome." I reply.

"It iz your own fault for fighting that Ivan boy yesterday."

"It was 'that Ivan boy' own fault for acting like an idiot."

"As you say for everyone."

"Damn straight."

Francis chuckles, which I ignore.

"_Jeune amour commence souvent de haine._" he also says, which of course, I don't understand. What do my friends expect of me? For me to know languages other than German?

"Do you take me for a French dude or something?"

"_Non, pas du tout_." he tells me.

"Which means...?"

"Not at all." he answers.

I sigh. Stupid French language.

* * *

"So for today's re-constructive detention session, we will being paring up in two's." Mrs. H starts to tell us. Let's ignore that 'paring up' generally means 'two', and focus on why are we doing assignments in detention. Simple. We just do it differently out here, at least for Saturday detentions. The public school system never fails to amaze the Awesome Me.

Okay, well, there's all of about eight people. This is... without words... I can tell you that. Mrs. H starts listing off people in groups.

"Vargas and Carriedo-Fernandez, Johnson and McCoy, Braginski and Beilschmidt..."

Damn it! Damn it all to unawesome hell! Why is it always me and him? What did I ever do to the universe? What did I ever do to Karma? (You can imagine me shaking my fist at the ceiling right about now. Well, that's what's going on in my head.)

"The first step is to tell us what happened to land you two here today. With me, wasting your and my precious Saturday."

Braginski raised his hand, making sure to make eye contact with me. I glare at him, since he's going to tell a totally screwed up version of what happened.

"Gilbert and I were in Biology class yesterday, and we had an argument. Our teacher called us out, to give us detention for yesterday afternoon. However, Gilbert decided to be smart with the teacher, and he gave us two more weeks."

"Two more weeks?" Mrs. H shouted. She looked upset at that. Oh well for her. That sounds personal.

"Da. I blame Gilbert."

"Objection!" I shout out, slapping my hand onto my desk. "He does not follow instructions, and he completely messed up our project! That was worth a test grade! And I needed a good grade on that!"

"Nyet, you didn't tell me what to do." Ivan tried to protest.

"Uh-uh. I told you everything, even the unawesome things!"

"Then what happened?"

"You're an idiot!"

"It takes one to know one, da?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Then what do you have in Mr. Edelstein's class?"

"Oh, how I wanted to smash his grin into the floor. And then light it on fire.

"That is none of your business. Only the Awesome Me, God, and Mr. Edelstein need to know that."

"Well, don't forget the school system!"

Okay, screw this; where's my lighter?

"Okay, okay you two. We know that you guys can't stand each other." Mrs. H tells us.

"Yeah. The Potato Bastard's Brother and the Pipe Freak needs to shut up." Lovino pipes up.

"Oh, Lovino, don't be mean!" Antonio announces. And how did I _not_ notice him in here? I mean, I obviously heard his name called up with Lovino's...

"Shut up, bastard!"

"Stop the cursing!" the teacher shouts again. "I see that this isn't working..."

Good guess. You now win the Awesomeness Award.

"So now what are we doing?" I ask.

"Shut up, and be quiet until I think of something... probably we're doing some work..."

Oh, great. Stupid, unawesome people are constantly getting me in trouble...

* * *

**Translations:**

"_Jeune amour commence souvent de haine_." - Young love often starts off as hate

"_Non, pas du tout_." - No, not at all

**Short, I know. But please be happy that I updated. Updates tend to not occur because of general laziness, and too much 'more important' work.**

**School starts back tomorrow. Wish me best of luck.**

**Review please. The Awesomeness commands you.  
**


End file.
